


Gulls & Pictographs

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Birds, Canon Compliant, Dialogue, Female Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Missing Scene, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Maggie extends some kindness toward the new girl in their cell, breaking up the monotony and opening to share more personal things.





	Gulls & Pictographs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt fill for ao3 armada's June prompt: rites/rituals, family.

Maggie waits for the guard to make his last nighttime round. Mila has already fallen asleep on her makeshift bed. Just a week ago, making a bed with scraps was for the commoner who already lacked concern with her clothes. Now, she takes special care with her bed and fawns over the new girl, insistent on her being as comfortable as she can be. 

Her seagulls have a peculiar superpower. Fear would drive any rational creature away from a place with glaring lights and massive monsters. Yet, her seagulls gather wherever there's space: outside the window, inside the cell, and preferably around the girl. Approaching even with a sluggish cautious pace is enough to panic them and cause them to flee as though she's more threatening than the real dangers. 

“I don't mean to frighten them.” Maggie dodges a wing. “Having outside noise is enjoyable, but I want to know. How are you getting them to trust you? Some people use pears to control the seagulls…”

“I've seen my brother use one, trying to see a pirate ship.” Her eyes become misty. “I asked: big brother, what was their gaze like? I never did get an answer. Sure, it was his birthday but he could describe that, especially when we were on Aryll’s lookout.” 

“Windfall Island doesn't have any special lookout spaces.” Maggie gathers up some stray feathers and wonders against her better judgment. “Our teacher has jewelry and clothes from other islands and this man has pictures around his shop. I worked for him before this…” 

Touching his pictographs was prohibited and the care he required sometimes bordered on the insane. Now, she misses his rigorous checks and high praises for as small a thing as no fingerprints.

“I can show you how to make something with those feathers,” the girl offers, gathering up strays. “I'll show you how to make something, but you have to tell me more about Windfall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, writer, kudos, comment, and bookmark. 
> 
> Please come join our ao3 Armada on Facebook.


End file.
